


Fake Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: (Angst ask, yay!) Maybe Bucky x Reader w/the lyric - “I’m tired of the fake love” ? Thank you in advance.





	Fake Love

**Author's Note:**

> (Angst ask, yay!) Maybe Bucky x Reader w/the lyric - “I’m tired of the fake love” ? Thank you in advance.

You and Bucky had been together nearly 8 years. 

8 amazing years of holding each other at night, kissing away the other’s fears, caring for each other when sick, and laughter. So much laughter. 

That was, until recently. 

Something had changed, and you couldn’t seem to figure out what that something was. Did he fall out of love with you? Was there someone else? Was something eating at him that he wasn’t telling you about? Sitting on your balcony, that’s what ran through your mind as you sipped at your morning coffee. 

You were alone, sitting in your robe, your hair up in a pony tail. Bucky was out on a ‘guys weekend’ with Tony, Steve, Clint, Thor, and Bruce. Something about camping. Which, was odd, as he’d never shown an interest in it before. 

_“In here, doll.” Bucky called out when you walked into the large entry way. It was a gala for Tony. A fundraiser that meant a lot to the man, and you wanted to support your friend. However, Bucky hadn’t stayed home. He’d opted to get ready with Steve, and meet you there.  
_

_Smiling when you walked in, you went straight for your well dressed other half. “Don’t you look handsome.” You complimented him. “And you, Steve. A tux is a nice change from your usual attire.” You teased.  
_

_Steve chuckled. “Well, you don’t look that bad yourself, sweetheart. Save a dance for me?” He asked.  
_

_“I think I can manage that.” You smiled kindly.  
_

That night was just a few weeks ago. In public, he seemed to be the perfect doting boyfriend. However, it felt like an act. It ate at you more and more.

“I’m done.” You teared up, setting your mug down and getting up. Heading through the apartment that you shared with your boyfriend, you felt the tears roll down your cheeks. 

* * *

Bucky walked in Sunday night, a dirty wreck. It turned out camping was not his thing at all. Slipping his hand in his pocket, he pulled out the small black box that he’d been carrying around for weeks. He took a deep breath and shut the door, wondering why the place was so quiet. 

Most Sundays you could be found curled up on the couch watching a movie. Furrowing his brows, he searched the apartment with worry building inside him. Things were missing, but not as if they had been robbed. 

Turning on his room light, he swallowed as he spotted a paper on his pillow. Dropping his bag, he walked over to it and read your hand writing. 

##  _Dearest Bucky,_

##  _I love you, but it’s becoming clear that’s a one way feeling.  
_

##  _I’m sorry, I’m tired of the fake love.  
_

##  _Yours always,_

##  _Y/N_


End file.
